


No Second Chances

by notacreativename



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Past Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notacreativename/pseuds/notacreativename
Summary: After abandoning her family for five years, Blake makes her way back home. Hoping she could mend things with Yang. Though things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 38





	No Second Chances

It was cold, like winter should be. Snow covering the forest, thankfully the path a certain faunus was taking hadn’t been covered. Breathing out the cold air and seeing it disappear in the air gave her second thoughts of what was planning to do. Yet she kept walking knowing she was close to the place she used to call home. 

She saw a small glow deep in the forest, she had made it. The two storied house is similar to Yang and Ruby’s childhood home, but a bit more modern. She stood in front of it, staring at the door. 5 long years Blake was gone from the woman she loved and her two children. She left for a cowardly reason too and she felt ashamed, how could she ever make up for that much loss time. 

She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door, it was early into the evening so Yang should be in. Blake was prepared for the blonde to answer but instead it was, “Weiss?” 

“Blake.” Weiss said surprised, she turned around as she felt the presence of a familiar blonde. 

Amber met Lilic, but unlike 5 years ago lilac was filled with anger. Weiss felt the tension as the cold breeze hit. “Let’s talk inside, come in Blake.” Weiss suggested. Blake nodded and entered the house getting hit with nostalgia. She heard Yang and Weiss muttering before Weiss left for the kitchen. 

Blake stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to say, she only expected to see Yang. 

Weiss returned with a tea set and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. “Blake please sit down, I’m going to get the kids to bed.” Blake’s eyes widened as she saw two small figures stand behind Weiss, staring right back at her.

“Come on you two” Weiss smiled as she scooped them up and walked them to Yang who smiled at the sight of her kids. “Say goodnight to mommy, kids.” Weiss cooed. “Night mommy!” The twins said in unison before being carried upstairs. Yang’s smile dropped when she heard the door to their room shut. 

“Why are you here Blake?” Blake flinched at the sudden question she fiddled with her fingers. “I wanted to apologize for… everything.” Silence. Blake’s ears twitched and she looked up to be met with the nastiest glare from Yang. “Do you really think that’s gonna make things better?” 

They both stared at each other, until they heard Weiss coming downstairs. She quietly served Blake a cup, and gave one to Yang. She sat down next to Yang on the sofa holding her hand, which now had a ring on it. 

“Yang, I know I’ve been gone. For a very long time and I know I wasn’t there for you or the twins, I-I came here to apologize and hope you’ll have me, Yang I still love you.” 

Tears formed in Blake’s eyes, “5 years Blake, you were gone 5 years. I was left alone to raise Yua and Yumi, thankfully Weiss helped me out. Blake, Weiss and I are married, have been for the last 3 years. And for you just to come back thinking I’ll take you back after-” 

“Yang...” Weiss said, tugging Yang’s arm back so she would sit back down. Yang sighed and did so. “Yang they’re my kids too.” Yang scoffed, “They came out of you, sure. But you weren’t here, you left them by themselves in that hospital room for hours. You have no right to call them your kids.”

“Yang, please.” Blake begged

“Blake I think you should leave.” Yang said as she stood up walking to open the door. Blake’s ears fully dropped, tears streaming down her face. She looked over at Weiss and her eyes were now filled with rage. 

“You saw your chance and took it huh Schnee?” Blake said as she glared at her former friend and teammate. “Blake-” Before Weiss could get up to make eye contact with Blake, Blake had slapped her back down on the couch. 

Just as Blake was about to lung at her, Yang pulled her back. 

“Don’t you dare!” Yang yelled as she stood in between her ex wife and current wife. Yang looked back at Weiss who was shaken up. Weiss held her stomach in a protective way making Blake even more angrier. 

“You’re pregnant…Of course you are…” Blake laughed as she rolled her eyes. Weiss locked eyes with her. “That’s right, I’m pregnant with Yang’s child. Though unlike you I plan on staying after they're born.” 

Blake lunged at her again but got pushed back by Yang. “Blake leave. Now.” 

“Fine. Have fun playing family.” The faunas turned around and walked out of the door and slammed it behind her. 

Yang sighed in relief, Weiss on the other hand was trembling and in tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Yang asked, “I’m sorry I shouldn't have gotten involved but I wanted to be there for you. I just didn’t expect her to react like that, I don’t want you to think I’m going to be like-” Yang cut her off with a kiss. 

“Weiss, babe, you’re nothing like Blake. You helped and supported me when I was at my lowest. What me and Blake had is something I’m not proud of, the only good thing that came out of it was the twins. Weiss Schnee I love you, I wouldn’t have proposed if I thought you’d walk out on me.”

Weiss smiled, tracing Yang’s biceps and pinched the blond’s nose, “That’s Weiss Xiao Long by the way.” 

Yang chuckled as she placed her hand on her wife’s stomach, excitedly waiting for the new addition to their family.


End file.
